


Merry Christmas from The Twilight Zone

by spikesgirl58



Series: Twenty Five Days of Christmas [9]
Category: The Twlight Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Narrator is given the ultimate gift for Christmas - his own trip to the Twilight zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from The Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayamaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/gifts).



The man stumbled out of an alley and into a dirty pile of snow. His tattered suit couldn’t protect him from the cold. His face was streaked with filth and his hair hung in lank hunks over his forehead. The ground cut and tore his hands and knees. He should have been sobbing, but instead he was laughing. Yet it was not humor that made him laugh, it was insanity. An insanity whose grip would never tire or release him.  
From the shadow cast by a streetlamp, the Narrator stepped out. Clasping his hands before him, he began to speak:  
“Meet Mr. Ito Aymo. A man who has conspired against humanity to make them suffer for their vanity and follies. He is a man whose time is limited and whose task is immense. A man about to enter The Twilight Zone.”  
He waited for the background behind him to start whirling, a clock, a blinking eye… but nothing. Nothing except the bitter cold and the stink of the street.  
This was odd… too odd and he dug into his coat pocket for his small cue cards. Perhaps they were waiting for one more verbal clue to start running the opening… that’s when he realized the cards in his pocket were blank. The camera, the crew, everything was gone, except for the snow, the bitter wind, and the man crawling towards him.  
Aymo reached out a trembling hand and the stark light from the streetlamp above caught the once handsome features, now twisted and wracked from the past.  
The Narrator gasped and took a step away. Why, the man looked like, looked like… him.  
“Ito Aymo is Filipino, you fool,” Aymo said with a giggle. “Translate it!”  
With a panic, The Narrator fell back another step and spun. Characters from other stories were walking towards him from various parts of the street. Some carried makeshift weapons, while others were armed with looks of hostility. Nowhere did he see the smallest glimpse of compassion.  
“All these years, all these souls you tormented for petty amusement and your own profit, transporting them to an existence worse than hell itself. Ito Aymo – translate it!  
“It is me…” And with a scream, The Narrator suddenly realized why the story had no ending. He was the story.

You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone.  
Opening Narration to Season Five of Twilight Zone


End file.
